


United

by Ravenclaw_rules



Series: Father and Son [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: And Vader's ready to help, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Luke, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Leia's a good sister, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Luke got in a skywalker situation, Luke's in denial, Palpatine is evil, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Vader's a good dad, When isn't he, he's trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_rules/pseuds/Ravenclaw_rules
Summary: Two months. It had been two months sense Bespin and Luke is still having trouble accepting what happened. Despite his hidden troubles, he is finally cleared to get back in action. His first mission out is a simple one: fly to a remote planet in the outer-rim to scope out a new possible base settlement. Only one problem.He's a SkywalkerOr: after a mission goes real South real fast, Luke, injured, alone, and being chased by hostiles, has no choice but to turn to the only man in the galaxy that may be able to save him: his father.What follows are shaky deals, family feels, hope, reality facing, mutiny, and Skywalker family drama.
Relationships: Firmus Piett & Darth Vader, Firmus Piett & Luke Skywalker, Firmus Piett & Maximilian Veers, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Series: Father and Son [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765423
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember how much time spans between ESB and RotJ but, for this, it will probably be stretch further. Basically everything after ESB is gonna be changed in this au.

Darkness

Hot

Why was he sweating. Was he running? He felt like he could collapse any second, how did he get so exhausted. His chest tightened painfully, and his arms were burning. A heavy sound broke through his thoughts. Clashing. Color danced beyond his blurry vision.

Blue

Red

His arm screamed as he swung them around. A tearing sound grabbed his attention just as a hard object slammed into his side. A loud, sharp sound eminated from behind him- glass, he realized- as wind began to rush past him, forcing him backwards as it chilled his over-heated body.

Breaking through the whistling wind that roared in his ear, he heared something.

Krrh khaah

Krrh khaah

His heart dropped as the gust created by the sudden vacuum swept him off his feet and flung him through the newly opened window. He could feel himself falling, further, further...

THUD

He landed on something smooth and hard. The pain was promanate but subdued. Everything around him seemed blurry, sounds and movement blending together; like a memory that was just outside of his grasp. He barely noticed his beaten body moving, his arms swinging hazardously side to side, his exhausted legs staggering backwards towards the edge, and his chest, as it heaved painfully for air while he spat comments at his opponent. Perhaps If he-

AHHHHHH

His thoughts were cut off as a scream tore from his throat and pain engulfed his right arm. Glancing down, he gaped at the darkened and charred stump where his hand should be, his other hand gripped tighter on the metal bar subconsciously.

"No..."

He glanced up and froze, as the world around him suddenly became all too clear. It was him, Vader. Standing with his skull-like mask fixated on him, his dark gloved hand outstretched, as his black cape was whipped around from the wind generated by the giant tunnel they were in.

"I, am your father."

That was it. The four words that seemed to make Luke Skywalker's life crumble. He felt numb, he could feel himself deny it, scream that it's impossible. He tried to ignore the small voice that screamed that it was right, that it was the truth. He could feel his head begin to thump powerfully, his right arms throbbing was intense, and his heart clenched painfully.

There was so much pain; his arms, head, legs, lungs. It was too much, his whole being hurt. He was just about to scream out when....

He was falling, again... falling, falling

Luke gasped as he bolted up in bed, his heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. His skin was caked in sweat, blonde hair sticking to his forehead. His lungs heaved painfully as they practically begged for air. Gripping the sheets as an anchor, luke remembered the breathing technics Leia had taught him.

Breath in. One two three

Breath out. Four five six

Once his breathing was under control, Luke let his death grip on the sheets go. Untangling his legs from the twisted blankets, he made his way towards the refresher that was connected to his room. As he reached the doorway, he looked back into the room, it was a fair size, but the only furniture was the two beds and their nightstands. The cot parralel to his own was currently occupied by Wedge. The sleeping pilot groaned and turn in his bed, away from the 'fresher' s light. Luke was silently thankful.

Immediately after...it... happened, the nightmares that plaqued him were awful and he had often found himself being shaken awake to Wedge sitting over him calling his name. Luke sighed and moved further into the refresher, the door shutting behind him. Turning the faucet on, the young pilot splashed cool water onto his sweat soaked face and shut the running liquid off. He looked into the mirror and at his solem expression.

Between the flushed cheeks, shiny skin from sweat and huge bags under his eyes, it was safe to say he looked like bantha poodoo. He sighed again and ran a hand over his exhausted face. That's when he felt it, a flicker in the force. And a familiar one at that.

Despite resisting the parental revelation at... at... that place- he still found it hard to even pronounce its name- he couldn't ignore the thing that was created there, hanging thousands of feet in the air, balancing on the gantry. A bond. Between him and Vader through the force. It wasn't strong by any means, but it was there. He could often feel when his- when Vader would turn his attention on it, sometime he tried to make contact with Luke- which he perposfully ignored- but most time he was just hovering there, waiting. Whether it's to coax Luke out or he's just too hesitant to do it himself, he doesn't know or care.

He could feel Vader now, putting pressure on the bond. Not opening it, but just setting there waiting. When the ominous presence left, Luke let out a breath he hasn't known he was holding. He glanced up again and brought his hand in front of his face. It was his right hand. His prosthetic hand. They did a good job on it, but as time went on and he started to lose his Tatooine tan, the skin color differences began to show.

Putting his hands on ether side of the basin, he couldn't stop the frustration building in him, question and question piling on top each other. Why did Ben lie to him about something this big? Why did his Aunt and Uncle keep it a secret? Why did Yoda not tell him, were he or Ben every planning on telling him? Why was everyone around him keeping huge secrets from him. 

H- how... how could his father, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi knight and hero with no fear, be Darth Vader, the cold, murderous sith lord that kills innocent people and destroy whole worlds. He couldn't help the sharp pang that rang through his heart at this. Knowing that the father he always dreamed of meeting was not the being who he thought he would be. Of course he understood that his childhood dreams were just that. Dreams. But he had leaned on them for his whole life, the idea that his father would come to the farm on Tatooine, hug him, tell him he's proud of Luke as his son, and take him on an adventure, flying through space. Maybe... maybe even love him like a son. Even after Ben had told him about his father true past of being a jedi, he ached and longed for the lost opportunitie to meet his father but he strived to become a strong and powerful Jedi as his father before him, one that would make his father proud.

But now... not only is his father alive, but he has a bond with him. But... could he truly accept Vader as his father? Luke could feel tears of frustration building up behind his eyes. How could he pass up this opportunity to meet his father, and- no, no. Vader was not his father. Vader was the man who killed Ben, tortured his friends, kills rebels, and chopped his hand off.

Luke furiously wiped the tears from his eyes and checked the time on the wall chrono.

5:02 standard time. Luke sighed, he had half an hour till breakfast call and he wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon. Well, he may as well jump in the shower for a bit and get it done before Wedge needs it. Besides, he had a meeting with high council at noon and he had to be prepared. He needed to be presentable and completely aware the entire time. If he was lucky, they might allowing him to begin flying again.

Two months. It had been two months sense... It happened, and, due to his shock, they hadn't allowed him to fly at all and, as a Skywalker, it's closest he's been to actual torture.

By 5:15, Luke was fresh from the shower and was wearing a simple dark brown pants and a light brown top; they weren't exactly made for comfort with the idea of easily fitting his flight suit over them. Stepping back into the main room, he pushed damp blonde hair away from his eyes as he glanced at Wedge. His fellow pilot was still asleep on his cot, and from the sound of his snoring, the dark haired man wasn't planing on waking up anytime soon. Luke thought back to last night.

Wedge and almost all of the rogue squad had insisted on staying out and 'unwinding' as they said, but Luke had perfered to stay and get some more shut eye. With the meeting the next day, staying up to help plan Han' s rescue and modifying his new x-wing, he was beat and didn't feel like being in a crowd.

As he moved closer to his friends cot, it became clear that he would need to wake his friend up himself.

"Wedge, hey, wake up." His voice was soft as to not scare him as he gently shook his friends shoulder.

"Mmm, go away." A muffled voice came from the pillow.

"H- hey, you need to get up, it's 5:20. Wedge. Wedge"

"Go away, ya nerf herder."

"W- n- oh I'll show you nerf herder." Luke stated as he feigned offence. He returned to his bunk and waited as he felt his friends force signature fade the deeper he slept.

That was an interesting thing he noticed, even though he wasn't able to use the force very well, if he searched hard enough he could find small signatures in the force that reprisepted individuals. It was a draining task for him, focusing that hard in the force for so long, but if he kept it up, maybe he'll find it easy one day.

Luke check the chrono. 5:23. Perfect.

"WEDGE WAKE UP YOU MISSED BREAKFAST!" Luke scream near Wedges ear.

"What the-" Wedge practically jumped out of his bed, tripping as his legs became tangled in the blankets and landed on his face on the hard steel ground.

Luke could barely make out half formed curses as he doubled over laughing only using minimal effort to block himself from an onslaught of pillows and blankets.

"What was that for, man?"

"You- y-," Luke's sentence was broken by his own chuckling. " you called me a nerf herder" The young jedi laughed harder at the bewildered face of the other. "Though, you may want to hurry if you do want breakfast."

Wedge glanced at the clock and cursed. Luke watched as he rushed to the refresher.

"I'll meet you in the mess hall." Luke didn't wait for a reply as he walked out the main door and made his way toward said mess hall. Luke tried to calm his nerves down as he walked. He didn't feel at all as confident as he sounded when he talked with Wedge. If high command didn't let him fly soon, he might just go crazy. But worry won't help him, all he had to do was wait until noon, then he'd have his answer.


	2. High Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke receives his mission from high command

Luke's mind buzzed as he paced through the small waiting room. Command was in council and Luke would be summoned in any minute. He understood how the leaders of the rebellion have tons of thing to discuss- though he wouldn't mind if they did it faster- but he was sick of waiting and having to calm his nerves every time his thoughts began to wonder.

Perhaps they where discussing some hidden rebel spy in the Empire or maybe trying to finalize a new base location. The moon they were stationed on now was a small one on the edge of the mid-rim. Even though it was filled with life, it was sparsely populated; most of its living things were mere animals or plants. Even so, it wasn't smart to stay on the same planet for long.

Luke was jostled from his thoughts by a young twi'lek women opening the double doors.

"They're ready for you."

The young pilot took a soothing breath and thanked the women as he slipped past her into the meeting room. Inside he found most of the council members being holograms, Leia and him being to only actual present people. 

Standing in the middle of the group was Mon Mothma; despite being slightly discolored by the projection, he could tell she was wearing her normal white formal gown. On her left was Admril Arkbar and General Dodonna; to her right was General Madine and General Rieekan. Leia and Mothma welcomed him with warm smiles, while Rieekan gave a distrustful glare. Ever since he left for Dagoba after Hoth, the seasoned General seemed unsusually suspicious and distrustful towards him; Luke couldn't understand the reason, he told them the truth when he said he left to better learn the ways of the Jedi.

It was Admril Arkbar who spoke first.

"Commander Skywalker, it is our understanding that you wish to return to your command squad."

"Yes, Admril." Luke thanked the force his voice didn't waver. He held his chin high with his practiced military pose.

Despite him calm exterior his mind began wonder. What if they didn't let him fly? Staying on the ground while his co-pilots and his friends fought without him almost made his insides sick. He couldn't let that happen, but he would need to convince the council that he was fit for battle.

"We also understand that, because of the. . . events, at Cloud City, you have been deemed unfit to fly for the past two months. Do you feel you have made significant progress in your mental healing?"

Luke forced himself not to flinch at the city's name. He could feel his palms begin to sweat as he turned to General Dodanna.

"I would say I have made progress. I know I was quite. . . Disturbed, right afterwards but I believe I have returned a stable mindset." Luke rung his hands behind his back as he addressed the leaders. Glancing over to Leia, she gave him a small reassuring nod. He was grateful she was here; he might have crumpled already if it wasn't for her comforting presence.

"This topic has been discussed heavily by the people present," Luke turned to Mothma as her regal voice gained his attention. The young Jedi found himself holding his breath; he prayed to the force the outcome would be positive. "On both your physical and mental recovery. We understand that you have come a long way in regards to your health. But we have decided that you are not yet fit to return to command."

Luke's eyes widdened and he sucked in an involuntary breath. His shoulders slumpt and his head dipped down. They said no. What was he supposed to do now? They denied him the ability to fly with his squad but what more could he do 'healing' wise. Besides the nightmares he was doing just fine and even then he doubted they would go away anytime soon.

"But," Luke's hopeful eyes whipped up to meet Rieekan' s almost cold ones. "Contrary other opinions, we have all agreed to send you out on a small solo mission."

Luke immediately glanced to Leia as her grin broke into a wide smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. He's mouth began to mirror hers but he managed to school his expression into a mostly serious one but by the looks of the smiling Generals and Admril, the cheerful mood was a shared one. Luke refocused on Mon as she began to explain the details.

"As he said, it's a small solo mission. A recon, to be more specific, in which you will travel to a planet named Uunthia in the outer-rim and record your findings. If hospitable, the planet will be used as a future rebel base. I know this isn't like your usual missions, but with our resources spread so thin your assistance with this shall be a great one." 

"I understand, and I'm happy to help in anyway I can. When can I set off?" Luke began to feel lighter at the prospect of a new mission. He could practically feel the sensation of his x-wing exiting orbit where he stood.

"Tonight, if possible. We hate to spring this on you so soon, but the need for new bases is becoming a great one."

"Don't worry, by tonight I'll be all prepared to leave for Uunthia." The young Jedi gave his respective goodbyes to the council before leaving the room to begin his preparations for his new mission.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Later that night, Luke entered the hanger where his x-wing was being fueled and prept for take off. He was wearing his normal bright orange jumpsuit and held his helmet under his arm as he watched Artoo be lifted into the droid hold.

"Luke!"

The young pilot turned to the familiar voice. Chewie and Leia ran up to him and she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Please be careful." He almost couldn't hear her when her voice was muffled by his shoulder. He was about to crack a joke until he noticed the depressed force signature she had. He pulled her away and held her at arms length and used his fingers to gently wipe away tears that slipped from her eyes.

"Hey, please don't cry, I'm gonna be back before you know it."

"I know, but. . . Luke I already lost Han I- I don't- I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She looked at him with red-rimmed eyes, her eyes held fear in them. Fear for him. He hated it. Hated that him leaving was hurting her, that losing Han was hurting her. He thought of Leia like a sister and it pained him to see her hurt like this. A part of him wanted to call off the mission if only to ease her pain but something stopped him. It was a feeling in the force; leaving was inportant, why, he didnt know but he could tell it was good. Softly, he cupped her face and turned her eyes on him.

"Remember, I'm gonna come back and then soon enough Lando will contact us so we can go rescue Han. Together. Until then, you're gonna have Chewie with you and Threepio. So, when you're feeling sad just hug Chew and remember I'll be back before ya know it. And remember, i'll always be with you."

Leia sniffed and nodded her head.

"Right. Together."

Chewie howled and wrapped his furry arms around the two, his strong grip nearly choked the two. It seems Chewie was scared of losing Luke too. He smiled as he pulled away from his friends.

"Don't worry guys, I have a good feeling about this." Luke grabbed onto the ladder and began to climb into his x-wing.

"What, about flying or about the mission."

He grinned at Leia's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Both!" He shouted as he dropped into the pilot seat. He watched as the cockpit glass slid shut and waved to Chewie and Leia as they both backed up.

"Red five, you are clear for take off, and may the force be with you."

"Copy that. Red five, flying out. May the force be with you."

He maneuvered the ship with eased practice through the hangar to the open space above. He relished the feeling of the controls in his hand as he punched in the hyperspace coordinates.

"You ready Artoo?" He read the translation of what the little droid said on the screen.

"Yeah, it has been too long since we last flew, hasn't it. Well we got a whole day to enjoy it before we hit Uunthia, but we'd best hurry up. Hit the hyperdrive, Artoo." Luke watched as the stars around him were stretched through the darkness. Setting back, he got as comfortable as he could in the small cockpit. It wasn't the longest flight he'd done but a bit of sleep wouldn't hurt. So after instructing Artoo to wake him if they arrived he managed to drift off into a thankfully uneventful sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

By the time they arrived in Unthia's system, Luke was wide awake, much to Artoo' s insistence. They were in hyperspace throughout the entire night as well as most the day. As they flew closer, Luke could better make out the details of the planet.

It wasn't a large planet and was completely orange with white clouds swirling in its atmosphere. Luke could begin to make out mountains not far from where he was entering the planet's gravitational pull.

"Base, this is Red five reporting in, over."

". . ." Static.

"Base do you read me, over?"

" . . ." That was not good. Luke checked the comm frequency he was using.

"Base, are you there, over." Static was all he received. Luke tried to calm the growing nerves as alarm bells practically rang in his head. Base wasn't responding no matter which channel he used. Maybe he was being jammed; but there're no sentient life forms close enough to do that. The only other reason he couldn't is if. . . If the Alliance changed all of their frequencies.

It was actually quite common, standard protacal if a rebel or rebel spy is captured with that knowledge. But every time it happened Luke had been aware of it. He should have received a message informing him; of course he couldn't get a live comm in light speed but, with the right equipment, you can send a text or prerecorded message. Unless the change was last minute. . . like in an evacuation!

Luke's nervousness bloomed into a full blown panic. What happened to the base? Was Leia, Chewie, and Threepio okay? Where they safe?

He began to turn his ship around. But when were they attacked? It could have right after he left or right before he came out of hyperspace. He couldn't jump right to the planet that-

Luke was pulled from his thoughts by a shrill warning in the force.

He twisted his ship the avoid the missile. Alarms blared in the cockpit, Artoo began screaming warnings. Well, now they know that the planet is inhabited; but not by friendlies. The radar showed four oncoming ships, two in front and behind him.

He rolled left to dodge their fire. The two in front where coming straight for him. Aiming on one he fired a proton missile. Hit. The damaged one fell towards the ground, the other three where still on him. If he could just reach open space he might be able to jump out of here. 

More shots; he flipped the lose them- he wasn't fast enough. Luke groaned as his ship jerked from the collision.

"Artoo, what's the damage." He could see smoke fuming from his ship; he spiralled straight down before forceing his ship skyward. The force was blaring in his head, something bad was gonna happen, he could feel it. He glanced down at Artoo' s readout.

The hyperdrive was shot.

Great.

He ducked as more shots flew past him; he needed to lose them, and fast. He turned his ship towards the ground and aimed for the mountains. The ships were still gaining as they fired on him.

Luke weaved through the ground spires in hopes of one of them crashing. This reminded him of when he would race with Biggs through Beggars. He flew above the cliffs and towards the sky. He could make it. He-

He was only given a moments warning before something raked through his ship as it made a worrying groan. He was thrown off course as the back of his ship burst into flames. They shot him! The engine blew and his electronics began to lose power. His ship plummeted towards the ground as he fought to control it.

At this speed, he would crash nose first into the planet. He leveraged himself best he could in the cockpit, as he tried to pull the ship into a less fatal position. The ground met the ship fast as it crashed into the hardened ground.

Luke gripped the crash webbing as he was jerked around. He shut his eyes tight and couldn't react to the force warning fast enough as a peice of the ship came flying towards him-

He was knocked unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write and edit all chapter myself so please forgive any mistakes you read.
> 
> I don't really have a schedule, I'm just making 'em as they come.
> 
> Fyi: Uunthia is a planet I made up. It ain't real in star wars.
> 
> May the force be with you!


	3. Evacuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI a few injuries will be described in a fair amount of detail so If that bothers you. . . Well just don't read that part.
> 
> PS: --> ' /--/ ' means it's a memory

Leia watched as Luke's x-wing jumped into hyperspace. She felt as if a piece of her left with him. After losing Han, Luke became a major key factor to her keeping her sanity. First Alderaan then Han.... Luke was like a brother and had become her rock to lean on.

She knew how much he needed this.To fly, to help, be on missions again. While he helped her with her loss she would watch as he glanced at the deporting ships and pilots; she could practically feel his longing.

But she could also sense his fear.

The fear he would try to hide from her since Bespin. She may not be force sensitive like Luke, but she wasn't an idiot. She saw when when he jumped at loud noises, flinched at moving shadows, paled at the mention of...him. The dark, terrorizing sith that hurt him, why, if she could just get her hands on him she promised she would make him suffer like he made Luke suffer.

But through it all he was always there for her no matter what he was going through... she guessed it was just easier for him to help others rather than himself.

Grrrrr

Leia was pulled from her depressing thoughts by Chewbacca giving her a gentle nudge.

"Yeah, I'll be OK. Thanks Chewy. Hey, how 'bout we play some Dejarik, ya never know, I might just let you win this time" Chewy howled at her suggestion, clearly pleased she changed her somber mood. Once Han was gone, Chewy stuck to her like Durasteel; basically like Luke. Han was Chewbacca's best friend and she suspected he needed someone to share the pain with, and she was more than happy to help.

The pair made their way past the pilots and techs working on the hanger floor and towards the slightly grime covered Millennium Falcon--or as Han would say, "Love covered, sweetheart, she may be a little (very) dirty but it just shows how much we love to use her and that she is better than any other ship out there."

Leia smiled softly at the memory of Han defending his pride and joy as Chewy guided her throught the halls of the Falcon and to her seat and sat across from her. 'He may be hairy but never let anyone say that Chewbacca isn't a gentleman' the young princess thought humorously as they stared their strategic game of Dejarik.

They were toward the beginning of their fifth round with an even 2 - 2 score when Threepio waddled into the lounge.

"Oh there you are princess, I've been try to find you for the whole past cycle!"

"Mmhh, yes, of course" Leia half-heartedly replied, deep in thought over the game. Due to her upbringing and position in the Resistance she was a fantasic strategist but Chewy was more experienced with actually playing the holochess so they were pretty evenly matched. She barely even registered Threepio continuing the conversation.

"Why I even bother with you people-"

Chewy had a fair amount of her creatures pinned so that if she moved them they would be taken down.

"I was instructed by Mon Mothma to-"

But if she sacrificed one she could smash one of his and clear a path for her peice thus almost securing the win but it would leave that side vulnerable. Plus if he had already thought of that strategy then she would need a backup plan.

"...mind you of the meeting-"

"Uh huh, the meeting," she mumbled, "the meeting, the meeting. . ."

. . . .

"THE MEETING!" she all but yelled as she jumped from her thoughtful playing position, "Threepio what time is it!?"

"1323 post mid-day, I tried to remind you-"

"I'm about to be late! I'm sorry to rush Chewy but I can't miss it, thank you for playing!" She heard Chewbacca's reply as she began to rush down the Falclons corridors and down the ramp towards her quarters not waiting for Threepio. The meeting was an annual set-up between the council members to check up on the status of the central basses. It was often a pain to set up and she can not miss it, nor can she use, "playing Dejarik to distract my thoughts from wondering to my missing lover and mission-bound pseudo-brother" as an excuse. Besides, when it comes down to it, she is a princess and her job is to help and protect her people, and she can't do that from a holochess table.

She dodged and weved through the twisted corrordors and past rebels who would yelp and jump back as she came running past the hall shouting apologies over her shoulder. She made it to her room and burst open the door and began to change into proper council worthy clothing, while she would usually insist on showering beforehand she didn't have the time now. Besised they're all going to be holograms anyhow.

When she finally made it the the comm room the medium sized room was still empty, she was wheezing from the panicked run here but she made it before everyone else did. Thank the force for that. Regaining her composure, she went over everything she need to say. Food supplies, weapons, medical, technical, there where many things to go over but such is the life of a leader.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"...a close call, but all transports were able to enter hyperspace before suffering any major damage." Admral Ackbar concluded his report to the council. The meeting dragged on for hours and Leia was ready for a long nights rest but there were still just a few reports to get to.

"General Reekein, you mentioned a spy missing his assigned report time?" Mothma questioned.

"Yes, he has failed to send a report even after his delivery time was due, while it is possible he was merely in an unsafe area it is also plausible that he was discovered and captured by the Empire."

Mothma sighed, this wasn't good. Her eyes narrowed in thought, "How much information do you suspect he held?"

"Enough to be concerning." Reekein replied grimly. This caused the once silent room to erupt in hushed tones and quit wispers.

"Will we need to change basses?"

"Shall he crack under interrogation?"

"What if he knows and tells of Home One?"

"I believe the question is: How do we handle this."

The group of holograms turned to Leia, with her head held hight, her calm gaze, and confident tone, she was practically the definition of mature, and when she spoke, the aged leaders listened.

"And what would you suggest Princess." It was an older woman who spoke, a general if Leia remembered correctly.

"Well I suggest we follow all necessary protocol, and I'm afraid we must fear the worse in this case."

"And that would be?" It was Mothma this time. The elegant woman knew the answer but she wanted Leia to present her idea to the rest of them, she wanted Leia to grow to be a true leader. Yes, she was young, but no one would believe so by the way she spoke and held herself. With her confidence and measured words she could make and whole room listen to her. Just like her Mother.....

"That our spy has been captured and is being interrogated right this moment. Our first course of action should be to change and scatter all comm. frequencies then move and relocate our most valuable resources." Leia glanced over the room, the council men and women all agreed with her motion.

"Admril Ackbar," he stood to attention at his name, "can you send a warning to all shuttle fleets?"

"Of course, but any ships currently in hyperspace won't receive a live message."

'Crap, Luke,' Leia thought, 'I don't want him to be left in the dark, but if the spy is captured..." 

"Then how will we inform them?" Leia questioned.

"Through text. Squadron leaders will be told of the change and inform the traveling through a text. If they can't see it while in hyperspace then they shall receive it once they enter real space." Leia couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Good, I suggest we leave this meeting here, we all have much to to. Farewell to you all. May the force be with you." She listened to the returned goodbyes and opened her comm link when they left.

"Captain."

"Yes, princess."

"Inform all troops, the comm frequencies are being changed to station: 5-7-Alpha-Hope. Understood?"

"Yes, Princess, I'll tell them right away, anything else?"

"Be sure to send a text to all ships currently in hyperspace, and I want that done immediately."

"I'll be sure to inform all moving ships."

"Thank you captain, Leia, out."

The young princess sighed and turned to move but stopped. One of the council members didn't leave.

It was Mothma.

"Mon, do you need something?"

"I wanted to ask how things are going."

"Everything is going quite well, as I said in my report-"

"Not those things, Leia," The young woman stopped. Mon's eye were soft, but concerned, "how are you doing?"

"Im doing quite fine I assure you." She looked into Mon's eyes, she didn't believe her.

Leia sighed, Mon always seemed to be able to see through her walls.

"I-. . . It hurts. . ." It took her a small while to say. "To lose him. . ."

"I understand. I have lost a great many of people in my time. But look up Leia, for there is hope for him yet." She was right, of course, soon Lando would send word and they'd be off on another rescue mission no doubt. She believed it. She had to.

"Luke took it poorly himself, saying it was his fault that he wasn't there, but Chewy. . . Chewy probably took it the hardest. They were best friends for so long after all."

"And how is he doing? Luke, I mean."

"Well, he took a while to come around and he's getting better but, with all that happened at bespin well, it was just a lot. We're all doing better I promise. We've been healing. Together." Mon nodded.

"And the mission he's on, what do you think about that."

"He was certainly happy to be of service again, though he may have hoped for something more, he was beyond glad to be cleared to fly again."

"Yes, I suspected as much. He likely would have gotten a more vital mission and have been clear to return to commander of the rogue squadron but I'm afraid there are still several council members who question his loyalty."

"What!?" Leia knew Reekian was extremely suspicious of luke but several members, "and what has he done to deserve such distrust?" She was upset obviously, Luke was her friend and she would defend him till her last breath.

"You know Leia, people don't trust the Jedi like they used too, with his powers and his absence after Hoth. . ."

"They think he's a traitor don't they?" Mon sighed her eyes casting down. Leia was livid.

"How dare they! After everything he's been through, everything he has done for this cause! Why they- ugh!" Leia didn't even notice how she began pace around the room.

"You must understand Leia, with time they-"

"Oh, with time, they've had plenty of time. How could they even think like this,"she stopped in front of Mon, "I mean, Lule is like a brother to me, he would never betray the Alliance!" 

. . . .

Leia finally glanced up when Mon didn't answer. She looked deep in thought.

"Mon?"

"Leia, there's something I need to tell you. . ."

"What is it?"

Mon opened her mouth to speak.

"Princess!" A short man burst through the door, "imperials, we're under attack." Just then alarm began blaring throughout the base, Leia stood there mouth agap. She turned to Mon.

"GO!" The older woman shouted.

Turning away, Leia sprinted through the doors with the man right behind her. She went toward the hanger to meet with the Falcon, everyone knew what to do and where to go so she didn't need to worry about where people were headed.

The corridor were filled with people running to and from their stations and to their assigned evacuation positions. Leia weaved through the waves of people Into the hanger where she saw Chewy standing at the bottom of the open ramp. She raced toward him, she could also hear the loud roar he let off, as well as the alarms still screaming I her ears.

"Come on let's go!" They both jumped in the Falcon and rushed to the cockpit, passing a very jumbled Threepio on the way. With Chewbacca in the pilot seat and Leia in the co-pilot seat, they lifted off the ground and flew out of the hanger.

Once they broke atmosphere, Leia turned around, and sure enough; a star destroyer circling the now small looking moon. Luckily they were far out of its range. Sitting straight once more, she watched as Chewy punched in the coordinites and the stars stretch through the dark black sky.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Luke woke up to the smell of smoke filling his senses. He groaned and removed the crash webbing that covered his body.

He struggled to remember what happened but then it hit him, no base contact, the enemy hostiles, being shot down. Now he was wondering where he was, and how long he was out. His attackers may be back to finish him off and he needed to assess how badly damaged his ship was. Opening his eyes, he found his left one struggling. Raising a shaky hand, he felt the left side of his face.

It was rough and wet at the same time, all around the left side of his face and in his hair. He brought the hand in front of his eyes. It was coated red--blood, he realised; fresh and dried blood from his still bleeding head wound. 

'A Head injury. Great. Just what I need.' Well, it did explain why his head began to pound the more he became aware of his current state. Shifting from his seats protective belts, tried to grab the cockpit latch. The whole mainframe seemed to have been fried completely, so he doubted he'd be able to fix it without the proper parts and tools.

The hatch opened with a metallic scraping and groan. Definitely broken. Gripping the sides of the ship, he lifted himself up and moved his right leg under him to lift him over the cockpit.

From what he could see, the smoke was coming from non-essential parts of the fighter so he didn't need worry about his plane blowing up from under him; which was nice. Confident that he wasn't sitting on a ticking time bomb, he looked for any other injuries he may possess. A lot of scratches and what will be bruises. He pressed his hand to his chest and hissed, he appeared to have a few hurt ribs, hopefully they were only bruised and not broken. His right leg was fine but his left leg... he tried not to gag looking at it, which only made his headache worse. The pant leg was soaked in blood while the leg itself was twisted at an odd angle. Yep. Definitly broken.

He looked up from his. . . predicament, and to the valley he was stranded in.

It was somewhat small and almost completely orange like he saw from the sky but it wasn't a complete dessert like he suspected. A few meters away was a patch of tree covered in what looked like a yellow dust like substance; sandstorms he presumed. Looking to the back of the ship he let out a sharp gasp.

"Artoo!"

The astormech was unresponsive so Luke tried to shimmy his way off the ship and to the ground. He hissed when his leg banged against the ship. "Artoo!" He hobbled to the Droids side-- which was easy do to the ship being half buried-- "Atroo?" He was pretty charred up on his back side but otherwise looked completely fine, the crash must've shocked his circuits.

"Well, what do we 'ave here?"

Luke whipped around, hand flying to his belt where his lightsaber wa-

Nothing

/The pain of a lightsaber slicing through his wrist. His hand falling down; his lightsaber with it./

He didn't have a lightsaber anymore. It seems he took too long thinking about this.

"Zap 'em." One of the men yelled, Luke only got a moments warning before he was stunned unconscious. His body became impossible numb but he could've sworn he felt a dark presence circling around him. . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write and edit all chapters myself so please forgive any mistakes you may read

**Author's Note:**

> Everything here is written and edited by me so please forgive any mistakes you see.
> 
> Please understand that I have no schedule for this, I'm just going as it's coming.
> 
> May the force be with you!


End file.
